Alive
by Ivory Novelist
Summary: Together, there's a rush. No slash intended. Please read and review.


A/N: Written for my own prompt, "Life."

No slash intended. Please read and review.

_

* * *

_

_Alive _

When happiness fluttered inside his chest, he didn't know what else to do except smile. The earth was golden all around him. The birds squawked in scattered flight, the river glistened, and the bells rang. He finally noticed the fields moving and the soft colors of all the flowers and the way the trees stood strong amidst the forces. He felt himself breathe and he was grateful, for the first time in his life. But even more than life, he was grateful for Neil.

When those brown eyes lit up, he didn't know how the describe it. Neil's light made him feel something indescribable - something that he was beginning to label love. And as he accepted the dazzling discovery that he was actually capable of feeling this emotion called love, he also began to feel the one thing he had been longing for since birth: happiness.

"Come on, Todd!" Neil shouted, his joy bubbling up uncontrollably. Todd ran after him, and neither was sure if it was a chase or simply a mission to arrive elsewhere. When Todd saw Neil grab the bicycle, he felt the butterflies rise inside him. They hurried back to the hills, picked one that wasn't too steep, and Neil coaxed the poet into sitting on the handlebars.

"Hold on!" he laughed, as the bicycle wobbled underneath them. Todd gripped the bars as hard as he could, buzzing with fear and excitement. "Don't worry, I won't let you fall," Neil assured.

"You mean fly!" Todd burst, not knowing where the words came from. And in the next moment, they were plummeting down the hill, screaming and smiling, wind in their hair. And Todd's fear was outweighed by his life. At last.

The geese squalled and flew up in their wake, as Todd leaned back and Neil began to peddle on flat ground. Todd felt as if it were effortless for Neil - holding him up, making sure he didn't fall. For the first time, he had someone to do that for him, and he was just beginning to learn how to respond.

"That was great," he said.

"It was," Neil conceded. "We should probably head back up, though. The bell will ring soon." He stopped, and Todd slid to his feet, as Neil dismounted. They turned around and began to walk back toward the hill and Welton beyond it. The light made love to their skin with no qualms about shame. They were silent. The leaves crinkled and the grass folded under the bicycle tires. The wind stretched against them like a dancer's arms. Todd swallowed.

"You know," he said. Neil looked over at him, and he flinched a little. "Never mind." He dug his hands into his pockets.

"What?" Neil prompted. Todd shook his head.

"Nothing."

"Tell me," Neil pleaded. "You know you can tell me anything."

Todd fingered his pockets, rubbed his thumbs and forefingers together, wishing on imaginary change for luck. He took a loud breath and squinted up at the sky for minute, hoping their sneakers would make Neil forget.

"Todd," Neil whined. The poet looked away, as the bicycle led them.

"You - you make me feel alive," he said. He only took a few more steps before stopping - because Neil had stopped. He turned hesitantly and peered at his friend, who held up the bicycle but stared at the poet.

"S-sorry," Todd blurted, shoving his hands in his coat pockets and hurrying away again.

"Stop!" Neil exclaimed. "Stop that! Why do you always apologize for the way you feel?"

The bicycle rolled again.

"I - I don' t know. I mean - it was a bad thing to say. I - I shouldn't have."

"Why? Is it true?" Neil asked.

Todd chewed his lip but couldn't take his eyes away from Neil's.

"Yes," he whispered.

"Then I'm glad you said so."

He smiled reassuringly, and Todd's lips curled a little.

"I make you feel alive."

"Yeah."

They began their ascent of the hill.

"How?" Neil muttered, brow furrowed in confusion. Todd smiled.

"Am I supposed to answer that? Everything you do makes me feel alive."

"But - "

They stopped again. Neil stared at Todd, searched his eyes for an explanation.

"I'm just - "

"My friend," Todd finished. "My first, real friend."

Neil blushed but didn't smile. "I'm - "

"Don't." Todd's gentility mimicked the fields' sway. "Don't."

And this time, Neil swallowed. Todd didn't stop smiling. His hair glowed in the sun, and his back was bathed in the warmth he was addicted to. He looked at Neil, and the bell tolled, echoing throughout the countryside. The poet would've liked some confirmation - a hug, a touch - but it all seemed to fall short of this moment. Neil nodded finally, and they continued on their way. Todd was already formulating a poem in his chest - about life. How Neil breathed life into him, instead of God.


End file.
